towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik
Bitte schau mal wieder in der Fanfiction Monsterwiki vorbei. Da kann man jetzt den Mitarbeiter des Monats wählen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 10:35, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Wenn jetzt diese verdammte unterschrift nach tausenden Versuchen nicht klappt dann... Norik (Talk) 16:02, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) So ist sie besser [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 16:03, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lies mal das neuste Kapitel meiner Story. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:34, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und kommentier bitte mal meinen neuen Blogbeitrag. (Aber mit nem sinnvollen Kommentar zum Thema, bitte) Im Vorraus Danke. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:42, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hast du schon Die Legende von Bionicle: Enterprise 4 gelesen? Wenn ja, dann sag mir, wie die Folge ist. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:26, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Glückwunsch. Du bist Rollback. Glaub ich. Skorpi auch. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 19:37, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Arcanum Lugia Darf ich mir pls, deine Toa für meine Story leihen? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 11:39, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Na klar, brauch auch niemand fragen, jeder darf alles von mir nehmen (außer seiten XD) [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 13:43, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Supercool! Die ist dir wirklich gut gelungen! Nur eine frage: Hat sie am Schwertarm auch einen unterarm? Es sieht so aus als steckt ihr schwert an der Schulter. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 15:12, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nein, das Schwert kommt gleich aus dem Ellbogen. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'''Norik]] (Talk) 16:51, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) In meiner Story ist Captain Kaluas vor kurzem gestorben, als er mit der USS Magna Flüchtlingsschiffe beschützt hat. Die Magna wird nun von Lewa kommandiert. Ich werde bald die Seiten der Charaktere von Das Nächste Jahrhundert erstellen. Da kannst du dir dann nen neuen aussuchen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:20, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kommt Norik vor? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'''Norik]] (Talk) 09:21, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Norik ist erster Offizier auf der Enterprise D. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:21, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) The Legend of Bionicle Wenn du da vorkommen möchtest, dann kontaktier mich. Ich gebe dir eine Liste mit den noch freien Charakteren. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:21, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo? Willst du vorkommen, oder nicht? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:06, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, wenn möglich als Norik XD [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'''Norik]] (Talk) 14:07, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Die Story spiel vor Enterprise, fiel mir grade ein. Du kannst natürlich als Kaluas vorkommen, da er da ja nóch nicht tot ist. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:11, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) -_- Ähm, ist das nicht meine Entscheidung? Ich will anderen halt auch eine Chance geben, und bei wettbewerben bei den MoCs hat bis jetzt immer ein Admin gewonnen. Und wenn ich irgendwann ein Admin werden sollte (was ich nicht glaube, ich bin z.B. Nath zu "unbekannt"), würde ich auch Kritik ertragen können, da können die anderen auch sagen was sie wollen, das ist mir egal. Da sowieso die Admins am meisten gewinnen, wäre es auch gerecht, das andere mal gewinnen. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 18:10, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bauauftrag Nimmst du es an? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Na klar! (aber, äh... WAS?) [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:31, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ein Schatten Toa. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Mehr infos bitte (aussehen, Waffen, Maske etc....) [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:42, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie ein Toa Inika/Piraka mit Stachlen wie Ackar oder Mata Nui, und nur wens geht mit Flügeln. Waffe: Eine grosse (Elektro) Axt Farbe: Schwarz & Gelb. Maske: Eine Makuta Maske. Egal welches. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Nachmacher. Die Idee mit der Nachrichtenbox hast du von mir geklaut. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:11, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) nicht "geklaut", sondern ohne erlaubnis ausgeborgt ^^ [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'''Norik]] (Talk) 17:06, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich sie mir auch klauen? (Dann isst man im Wiki nicht mehr sicher, ob man jetzt nachrichten hat oder nicht xD)[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 17:08, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) nicht klauen, aber ohne erlaubnis ausleihen ^^ [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 17:10, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich schau einfach unten links in die neuesten Änderungen, dann weiß ich ob ich eine Nachricht bekommen hab XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:29, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage zu den Glatorian Legends Ööööp... da du mich nun in ICQ blockst, wie soll ich deine Adresse herausfinden, wohin soll ich den Glatorianer schicken, wenn du Geburtstag hast? Warum sollte ich dir nun noch was schicken? Dann sag mir wenigstens, was ich sonst mit ihm machen soll. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:10, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 1.: Ich hab mein ICQ-Konto gelöscht 2.: Auch mein SVZ-Konto 3.: Ich bin mir sicher sowas machst du nicht. Das ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein trick. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:13, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 4.: hab ichs schon mal geschrieben, such mal den Verlauf ab (tipp: wb) [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:14, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sry, ist es nicht. Ich habe von einem anderem Wiki User auch etwas geschenkt bekommen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:14, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Junge, junge... WACH AUF!!! Fang nicht mit diesen pubertären Überreaktionen an >.< [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:16, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 1.: ich bin in der Pubertät XD (und zwar mittendrin XD) 2.: Ich mach mir grad ne msn id. ich werde so mit wenigen kontakt haben. (windows live is doch msn, oder?) [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:18, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Öh, lol. Ja, ist es. Aber hier im Wiki hat kaum einer MSN meiner Info nach. Naja, meine Adresse ist skorpi63@hotmail.de . Wenn du mich überhaupt adden willst. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:20, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) dich schon. Bima bspw. nich, ich hab ihn sehr oft gebeten diesen (verzeihung) englischen Scheiß zu lassen. sowas geht mir einfach den die schräge XD (den strich, "Alle lieben Raymond" rettete mir noch die Laune XDDDDDD) [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:22, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) die lassen mich keinen acc machen =(... kennst du YAHOO-HOO-HOO (Yahoo)? das is auchn chat. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:24, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das ist... dumm. Nein, ich kenne zwar Yahoo, verwende es aber keineswegs. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:27, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ...ich erstell nochn konto auf icq... [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:28, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich kenne es. Ich bin da angemeldet. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 19:29, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) skorpi gib mir pls noma deine icq [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:43, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) (gelöscht von Toa Hagah Norik) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:46, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @Norik: Du hast nen neues icq-konto? add mich ma bitte. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] ich brauch nochma deine nummer [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 08:42, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) bist du noch irgendwo angemeldet? [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] ähm... Wikia, ICQ, Dark Orbit, Seafight, viele weitere Spiele von BigPoint... [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 08:45, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) he, da bin ich auch überall angemeldet! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 08:48, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Helios, gib mal pls. deine ICQ Nummer [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 08:49, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ok hier ist meine icq-nummer (gelöscht von Toa Hagah Norik) [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Habe noch keine Nummer. ICQ habe ich bis jetzt nie benutzt. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 08:51, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) das heißt aber nicht, das ich hässliche oder dumme Sachen mithilfe der ICQ Nummern anderer Benutzer anstelle! So einer bin ich nicht! So einer bin ich nicht! So einer bin ich nicht!>.< [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 08:56, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das machen aber unangemeldete. Die wissen das mit dem Versionsunterschied nicht. die stellen damit nur scheibenkleister an... [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 09:00, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) '''''SO EINER BIN ICH NICHT!'' 09:03, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Gelu]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:05, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich weiß Helios [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 09:04, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =''COMEBACK= Das sagt alles, ich hoffe mich zu zwingen klappt... [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] Returns! 21:25, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es geht einfach nicht. Kurz und knapp werde ich nicht mehr ins wiki kommen, ich werde gar nicht mehr wiederkommen. Auf Wiedersehen. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] Returns! 14:21, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe, ich lese noch irgendwo von dir. Irgendwie geht momentan in meiner Umgebung alles schief. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:25, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Toll, heute hat er Geburtstag und wir können das ohne ihn nicht feiern...[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Eis]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' gafna']]right|30px 09:19, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte stimm ab! Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Die MoC-Arena [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan''']]30px 20:02, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC)